


fine!

by buckydarling



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Based on a song, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckydarling/pseuds/buckydarling
Summary: Everything's just peachy.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomerey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomerey/gifts).



> dearest em, thank you for showing me that song and inspiring me to write a sprace fic for it! 
> 
> Based on the song "Fine" from Ordinary Days, a musical I have never listened to
> 
> hope you enjoy!

They were late. But really, Spot thought bitterly, what else was new? 

They were having dinner that night at Jack and David’s - nothing special about the occasion, but there were going to be other people there, and it was implied that it was going to be a pretty nice dinner party. After all, Jack and Davey were married now; they were all at the point where their get-togethers had to evolve into something a little more “grown-up” than getting wasted on cheap beer and playing Truth or Dare. (They still played Truth or Dare, except now they did it dressed in collared shirts and nice pants, drinking wine instead of Bud Lite. But they’d tried their best, right?) 

Spot was standing by the front door of the apartment, dressed neatly and clutching a bottle of wine he’d grabbed from the fridge. (It was unopened - he’d checked.) He fidgeted awkwardly with the collar of his shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows due to the unexpected warmth of the spring day, and checked the clock on the wall.  _ 5:37.  _ Great. They were supposed to have been at Jack and Davey’s seven minutes ago. As if cued by Spot’s exasperation, Race sprinted out of their bedroom, wearing a short-sleeved button-down and dark jeans and grabbing his wallet.

“Come  _ on,  _ Spot, we’ll need to hail a cab at this point--” he cut off, noticing the bottle of wine in Spot’s hand. “Oh, no. That’s not going to work.”

Spot looked incredulously at the bottle in his hand; there was nothing  _ wrong  _ with it. “What do you mean?” he asked. “It’s unopened, it’s chilled, and if I remember correctly, it wasn’t cheap, so unless you think they’re going to be  _ offended,  _ we really do need to go.”

Race groaned. “No, Spot, it’s red wine. Jack and Davey told me we’re having fish.” Spot stared blankly at him.

“And?” he prompted, and Race huffed.

“ _ And,” _ he explained, as if talking to a small child, “you don’t drink red wine with fish. We need white wine.”

Spot raised an eyebrow. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. It’s  _ wine. _ ” 

Race rolled his eyes. “I was raised by Italian parents who were more devoted to the culinary arts than they were to going to church on Sundays. Trust me. Come on, I’ll pick something out--”

“No, Race, we have to  _ go, _ ” Spot groaned, motioning frantically at the door. “We’re already late.” 

“Spot, it’ll take five minutes--”

“Race, that’s five minutes we  _ don’t have--” _

“Spot, you’re being ridiculous, come on--”

“Oh,  _ I’m  _ being ridiculous? You’re talking about  _ wine etiquette _ -”

“I’ll grab it right now--”

“Well, I’m  _ leaving,  _ Race--”

“Fine!”

_ “Fine!” _

Spot yanked the door open and stormed out into the hallway, Race close behind him. Spot could hear his boyfriend muttering angrily, no doubt about him, but he didn’t want to engage right now. They made their way down to the bottom floor, the sky an angry, threatening gray as Spot hailed a cab and they climbed in.

They managed to sit in the backseat in silence for five minutes before one of them spoke. “We haven’t moved in three minutes,” Race muttered. “There’s too much traffic.” Spot snorted.

“Welcome to New York,” he quipped. “Look, we’ll be fine, it’s only five more blocks up this street and then we’re there.” Race groaned, drumming his feet on the cab floor.

“We’re so  _ late  _ already,” he sighed. “We should just detour.”

Spot looked at Race with disdain. “No. There’s literally no point. They live  _ on  _ this street, we’ll just stick it out--”

“Driver, turn right here, please,” Race cut him off, effectively ignoring him. Spot gaped.

“Okay,  _ really _ ? Now we’re just a whole block out of the way, we’re going to be later now.” Race raised an eyebrow at him.

“Did you  _ see  _ that traffic? This is faster.” He sighed. “Anyway, Jack and Davey will understand, it’s fine.” 

“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t  _ try  _ to make it on time,” Spot argued. Race laughed.

“Spot, if you hadn’t noticed,” he spat sarcastically, “we already failed at that part.”

“Oh, so we’re just going to give up now?” Spot exclaimed. He groaned when he caught sight of more red brake lights out the window. “Look, there’s traffic here too. Nice going, asshole.”

Race smacked him on the arm. “Well,  _ I’m  _ not the one who wanted to bring the wrong type of wine--”

“I was ready  _ first,  _ Race, we could have left with plenty of time--”

“Well,  _ sorry,  _ but there’s nothing we can do now--”

“Driver,” Spot snapped, “stop the car, we can walk.”

“Fine!” spat Race.

“Fine!”

Race handed the cabbie money for the small fare and they both stormed out of the cab onto the sidewalk, hurrying towards the main avenue so they could trek to Jack and Davey’s apartment.

“I don’t know,” Race fumed, “why you have to be so  _ difficult  _ all the time.” Spot scoffed.

“ _ I’m  _ being difficult?” he laughed. “If I recall correctly,  _ you  _ were the one who wasn’t ready on time, who  _ insisted  _ we needed a different type of wine, and who made the cabbie turn so we could take a  _ detour  _ that ended up being a bust.” 

“I was just trying to  _ help,  _ Spot!” Race yelled. “You just keep arguing with me, and pushing back on  _ every  _ single thing!” He huffed. “And now we have to go and be pleasant at this party, and I just don’t see how this evening could get  _ any  _ worse--”

As if Race had flipped a switch, a thunderclap sounded, and it started to pour down on their heads. 

Race let out a strangled noise. “Great! Great. Fucking fantastic.” He ran a hand through his hair, which was already sopping wet. “These shoes are going to be ruined, and any effort I put into my hair is out the window,” he rambled, escalating into hysterics, but Spot just stopped and stared.

Their first date had been on a rainy day a lot like this one, Spot remembered, and he hadn’t brought a jacket. They’d just left the cafe when it’d started to pour, and Spot had been the one griping about something or other, apologizing profusely for getting them caught outside. He’d liked Race for upwards of a year, and been friends with him for longer - it was dumb, but he’d wanted everything to be perfect. Spot had no way to control the weather, obviously, but he was still embarrassed, and he was stuttering out awkward apologies when he’d caught sight of Race, standing there in the rain with the happiest smile on his face. 

“Come on, Spot,” he’d called, holding out a hand, “just go with it, would you? I love the rain.” Grabbing Spot’s hand, Race had spun them in a circle, laughing as the downpour soaked into their clothes and hair. He’d never looked more handsome.

Spot had kissed him then, more out of impulse than anything, and hadn’t even had time to panic before Race was kissing him back, the rain forgotten.

It had been one of the happiest days of Spot’s life, and it all washed over him right then as the rain poured over their heads, Race still freaking out about the storm. Why were they arguing? What was the point? All Spot knew in that moment was that he was just as in love with Race now as he had been on that day of their first date, and he felt like they’d forgotten all about it.

“Look,” Race snapped, breaking Spot out of his thoughts, “I’m going to keep walking, and try and make it to Jack and Davey’s. Maybe they’ll have dry clothes, I don’t know, but if you could decide whether you’re going to bother to come along,” Race seethed, “instead of just standing there doing  _ nothing,  _ I’d really appreciate it--”

“Oh, shut  _ up,  _ Race, and marry me!” Spot burst out.

“Fine!” Race yelled back. 

His face morphed into shock. “Wait, what?” 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> em, this is the greatest fic I've ever written, thank you for inspiring me.
> 
> i love these idiots enjoy

They stood there facing each other in the rain, Race’s eyes wide and startled and vulnerable. “Spot,” he started, “wha-- you--” He cut off. “What did you say?” he asked, his voice soft.

Spot smiled softly, for the first time in a long time unafraid of what he was feeling. “I just - I feel like this whole evening we’ve been focusing on all the little things that shouldn’t bother us, and all this bickering is pointless, and -- and the rain reminded me of our first date and how much I loved you and how much I  _ still  _ love you, and I just--” he cut himself off from his rambling, his smile growing. “It just all hit me at once.” He took a small step closer to Race, who seemed frozen where he stood. “Marry me. I love you.”

Race opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words. “I - oh my god, Spot - I wasn’t - I can’t believe--” A hesitant smile appeared on his face, and he laughed, sniffling a little. “God, Spot,  _ yes,  _ yes, of course I’ll marry you, fucking idiot,  _ god-- _ ”

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Spot closed the distance and ran the rest of the way to Race, laughing through the tears that had begun to form in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Race’s waist. Race let out a wet laugh, grabbing Spot’s face in both hands and kissing him fiercely. Spot felt Race’s hands wind into his hair and let out a shuddering sigh, opening his mouth into the kiss and pulling Race closer still. The rain continued to pour around them, soaking into their clothes and hair, but they ignored it, completely and utterly lost in each other. 

When they pulled away for air at last, Race locked with Spot’s gaze, eyes shining. “Did you -- you didn’t  _ plan  _ this, did you?” he asked, incredulous. Spot laughed, shaking his head. 

“I, well- I’d definitely be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it,” he admitted. “And I, uh,” he flushed red, looking away, “I have a ring at home? But this, just -- I don’t know. I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Race let out a shuddery sigh. “You have a  _ ring  _ already?” Spot stammered.

“I mean, yeah, I guess, I got it a few months a-- _ mmph. _ ” Race cut him off with another kiss, breaking off and pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you,” he whispered against Spot’s lips, voice still shaky with tears. “So, so much.” 

Spot smiled happily, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love you too,” he responded. He was faintly aware of the weight of the wine bottle still in one of his hands, and he laughed. “Think we should try to make it to Jack and Davey’s?” Race groaned, burying his face in Spot’s shoulder. 

“I suppose,” he decided. “We need to get out of the rain anyway.” He pulled back a little, running his hands down Spot’s arms. “But I want to get out of there early,” he purred, “so I can go home and spend time with my,” he tugged Spot in a little by the collar, “ _ fiance. _ ”

Spot felt himself go weak in the knees.  _ “Jesus, _ ” he gasped, kissing Race once more before forcing himself to straighten up. He offered Race his elbow. “Shall we?” he asked, and Race flashed him a cheeky grin, linking their arms so they could walk the rest of the way to the party. 

When they knocked, the door swung open to reveal Jack, looking exasperated. “There you ar-- Jesus Christ, you guys are  _ soaked.  _ Come on inside, we’re all waiting.” Squeezing Race’s hand tightly, Spot pulled them both inside, waving to their friends, all in various states of laughter over the fact that he and Race probably looked like drowned rats. Davey rolled his eyes and stood up from where he sat on the couch, taking the bottle of wine Spot offered him and hovering awkwardly for a moment, surveying Spot’s soaked state before just deciding to pat him on the shoulder. 

“What took you guys so long?” Davey asked curiously, and Race and Spot locked eyes before bursting into fits of laughter. Spot’s chest swelled so much with happiness he felt like it might burst. 

Jack crossed his arms, looking at them with a confused expression. “What’s going on? And why’d you guys get caught in the rain, anyhow? Couldn’t hail a cab?” 

Race opened his mouth to explain, but paused, looking at Spot with a hesitant expression. Spot was confused for a fleeting moment as to why Race didn’t want to share, but then realized, his heart skipping a little beat - Race was  _ asking permission,  _ not wanting to make Spot uncomfortable.

Spot decided to beat him to it altogether. “We’re engaged,” he burst out, promptly hiding his face in Race’s neck as their friends exploded into a flurry of loud congratulations, flocking over from the couch. Race laughed brightly, wrapping an arm around Spot’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

Spot lifted his head, cheeks blazing red and stretched with a bashful smile, as Kath forced her way into the gaggle and grabbed at both of their hands. “Where’s the ring?” she asked, confused. Race grinned.

“So, uh, the thing is,” he started, giggling a little, and Spot laughed, adding on.

“It was kind of an accident?” he fudged, and Albert snorted.

“Okay, Spotty Boy,” he pushed, nudging Spot’s shoulder, “ _ explain. _ ” Spot hummed.

“Well, we were late to begin with--”

“Because of course we were,” Race interjected with a laugh. Spot shrugged in defeat.

“And we had an argument over the wine to bring--”

“And then another one when we were stuck in traffic in the cab--”

“So I decided that Race and I should walk, so we got out--”

“And then it started  _ pouring,  _ and I was  _ beyond  _ pissed, so I started yelling--”

“And then,” Spot said, “I just kind of remembered our first date, because it had rained that day, and I was thinking about how stupid it was that we were arguing, and how much I loved him, and then--”

“He just,” Race finished, gazing at Spot fondly, “asked me to marry him.” He looked down at their joined hands. “Completely out of nowhere.” 

It was silent for a moment and then: “That,” Elmer decided, “is the most  _ you  _ proposal I could have  _ possibly  _ thought of.” Mush grinned from his place beside Blink. 

“You guys are getting  _ married, _ ” he said with a grin, and Race smiled.

“I guess we are,” he said with a smile, and Spot decided then and there that he didn’t think his smile would ever fade from his face. 

Later, as they were sitting on the floor in dry clothes with plates of food, Spot looked around fondly at all of their friends: Jack and Davey tangled together on the armchair, Kath and Sarah chatting animatedly with Crutchie, Blink with his head on Mush’s shoulder, Specs and Romeo signing back and forth deep in conversation, Albert and Elmer and Jojo watching a video on someone’s phone, Finch bringing in more food from the kitchen. 

He leaned over to Race and whispered, “How the  _ hell  _ are we going to pick people for the wedding party?” 

Race just laughed, kissing him gently. “We’ll figure something out,” he answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this doesn't EXACTLY follow the events of the song because the song ends where chapter one did, but I don't care because I'm the author and I do what I want.
> 
> kudos/comments make my day so LMK if you enjoyed this!!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hispanicjackkelly


End file.
